


the only broken hearted loser you'll ever need

by rootofshiona



Category: Bandom, Brand New, Straylight Run, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: jesse gasps as john thrusts harder and harder into him, tears threatening to blur his vision, but he's feeling anything but misery. this is pure bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry about the bad writing and general cliches of this, i wrote it about two months ago on a whim and just recently touched it up. i also apologize if the line between past and present tense is a bit confusing throughout the fic, it's meant to be present tense with flashbacks in past tense. so anyway, yeah, enjoy this pretty much PWP

 

\---

 

jesse gasps as john thrusts harder and harder into him, tears threatening to blur his vision, but he's feeling anything but misery. this is pure bliss. he has the man he loves all to himself. granted, they only have about fifteen minutes a night after each show alone in the dressing room, but they're both quick, so it's no real problem. regardless of the limits of the time they can be together, the two frontmen make it work. they're known for that, after all. blood has been bad between them many times, hatred and jealousy frequently spilling into the pool of emotions they feel toward each other and making it anything but pure. it had all started over six years ago, when john had taken jesse's girlfriend from him and betrayed him in the worst possible way. the agony was unbearable on both sides after that whole fiasco, and nearly two angsty albums of love/hate songs came from it, but after a few years of silence between the two, shortly after john left his band taking back sunday and brand new released their third album, john came clean to jesse about why he did it, and honestly, as stupid and pathetic as his reasons were, jesse was just glad to have his best friend back. he didn't even remember the name of the girl that had spawned such chaos between them. the two had started fucking shortly after. this is their five month anniversary fuck, and jesse is loving it. then again, he always loves having john inside him.

 

\---

 

jesse panted as he reached the ground, strumming out one final ringing note on his guitar as sowing season ended and the crowd roared their approval. sweat glistened as it dripped down his forehead, and the frontman grabbed the flowers off the mic stand and tossed them toward the audience, who leapt to grab them. he couldn't stop smiling. no matter how long he did this, the thrill of performing never left him. it was the thing he loved most in the world. well, there was one thing he loved more. "THANK YOU!" he shouted to the screaming fans as he ran off stage, toweling the sweat off of his forehead and heading toward the dressing room where he knew john would be waiting, with the door locked.

 

\---

 

"FUCK JOHN. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK, JOHN! OH MY FUCKING GOD." jesse screams, biting down on his tongue to keep his voice at least semi-low. he can barely breathe, john's cock is hitting all the right places inside him and jesse never wants this to end. the two of them have to keep it on the down low as the remaining members of brand new and straylight run are in the next room, drinking and laughing to celebrate another great show. to keep their bandmates from wondering where they go for almost half an hour each night, jesse and john use the excuse that they are collaborating on new songs together and need some time after the show each night to brainstorm while they are still feeling energetic, but in reality, the only work going on is john's massive cock pumping its load into jesse's entrance as he cries in pleasure. honestly, the brand new frontman wouldn't give a single fuck if both of their bands happened to step into the room at this very moment and see what the two of them were up to. he would feel proud to be caught in his submissive position, if only because it feels so damn good. he could not possibly be john's only. he aggressively avoids thinking about adam lazzara, the man that had had john to himself for years after jesse and him first parted ways. right now, at this moment, he is john's only. there is no adam.

 

\---

 

he bites down again. bites down on the couch and the pillows and his own knuckles, as his knees rock beneath him and his hips buck uncontrollably. john, having taken his cock out of the other man after both of them had come, is now sucking jesse off from beneath him. apparently john is all about giving gifts tonight, and jesse feels guilty about not paying him back, promising in his own mind to give him a one of a kind handjob later on. for now, he can barely catch his breath with all the gasping he is doing, clenching and unclenching his fists as john twirls his cock around miraculously in his mouth, sticking his talented tongue into crevices only the lord himself could fucking think of. _god,_ jesse thinks, _i've always thought of myself as jesus, but fuck, this man right here is the true lord. he puts me on cloud fucking nine, that's for sure._

 

\---

 

they both get dressed, slipping their clothes back on and barely making eye contact as they head back into the next room to drink and talk with their bandmates. they can't arise suspicion by giving each other any sort of looks after fucking, so they barely exchange eye contact. but they both feel better than they have all day. jesse can't wait until the end of tomorrow's show.

 

\---


End file.
